


My Savior, Nepeta Leijon

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Helpful Nepeta, Soulmate AU, Suicidal Karkat, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Person A has had a hard life and is planning suicide. They decide to jump off a bridge at dawn so that the last thing they see can be the only thing they deem beautiful. Just before they got on the ledge, Person B walks by asking if they came to watch the sunrise. Person A, not wanting to be stopped by this stranger, says yes, and decides to wait for them to leave. Instead, the two start to get along and go out for breakfast. Over the next few years, Person A starts to get their life back together, and them and Person B become friends-turned-couple, and are happy together. One night a year or two into their romantic relationship, Person A finally reveal what they were really going to do the morning they met. What Person B’s reaction is up to you.""</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Savior, Nepeta Leijon

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all questions and such to http://kittygoneinsane.tumblr.com/ !!

Xx Karkat's POV xX

My name is Karkat Vantas . . . I'm fed up with life's crap. I'm going to end it. I'll jump off a bridge at dawn so the last thing I see is beautiful and will remind me what life could of been like . . . I walk a little closer to the edge. Only a few more minutes before it all ends and my suffering is over. Then I hear someone call out to me.  
"Hey! Are mew going to watch the sunrise? Mew might want to be careful so mew don't fall off!"  
It's a girl. She speaks with cat puns and seems pretty cute . . . But I can't tell her what I'm actually going to do.  
I turn my head toward her, "I'll be careful, don't worry."  
She smiles, "Mind if I join mew to watch it?"  
Maybe I can hold back suicide a little longer . . . "Sure, I don't mind."  
We end up watching the sun rise and out for breakfast. Is it bad that I think I'm falling for someone I just met . . . ?

It's been a few years since that day. Nepeta, that was the girl's name, and I have become friends. But that changes quickly. Sooner or later she confesses she has a crush on me. We end up getting together. But Nepeta still doesn't know what i was actually going to do that day . . . Today I'm going to tell her.  
Nepeta is playing with her cat back at her apartment.  
I take a deep breath, "Nepeta, I need to tell you something."  
She looks at me a frowns, "What is it?"  
I sit down on my knees next to her, "Nepeta . . . Remember the day we first met?"  
She nodded excitedly, "Of course I do!"  
I looked down and sigh, "That day . . . I wasn't really going to watch the sun rise . . . I was going to jump off that bridge and kill myself . . . You saved me . . ."  
Her eyes widened, frowning. "Karcat . . . Why didn't mew tell me earlier?"  
Brushing my hair out of my eyes and answered, "I was scared that you would worry too much about me . . . I was afraid that maybe you would think I need help . . ."  
Nepeta quickly hugged me, pecking me on the cheek as well, "Of course I wouldn't, Karcat, I'm just glad that I was there to stop mew. Or else I would of never met the person I fell in love with."


End file.
